Report 1229
Report #1229 Skillset: Music Skill: Octave Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Oct 2013 Furies' Decision: We'll investigate the feasibility of solution 3, though this may not be possible due to the method in which octave is tracked (on the player, rather than the room). Problem: So bards are pretty solid as an archetype but have had one constant frustration. Their most reliable kill method progression can be entirely reset by a simple gust enchantment. I believe there should be a counter, and making bards gust proof is ridiculous. I think we can make this a little less painful though. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have PLAY OCTAVE SEMPRE give the bard a buff called musicality or something that lasts for 20 seconds and reduces the power cost of the next octave used from 3 to 1 and a 33% reduction in the buildup time for octave to activate. The follow up octave would not trigger a new buff. This still allows for gust spam but makes it a little less effective. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1 but reduce the eq time of octave by 33% instead of the buildup time. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have octave persist for 1.5 seconds after the bard holding it has left the room. This will allow the bard to jump back in the room if gusted out but allow a well-timed gust when the bard is off eq/balance to still kill it. Player Comments: ---on 10/2 @ 14:37 writes: So just an FYI, Octave has a power cost and uses eq. After it is used there is a 5 second delay while octave builds up before it takes effect. Open to suggestions. ---on 10/2 @ 22:34 writes: I don't see any problems with octave as is. It's pretty easy to throw walls up around you prior to stop being gusted away. ---on 10/3 @ 00:19 writes: How many people really want to wander into a room prepped with octave and walls? Not to mention that it's pretty easy to have a simple ignite enchant, ignite a wall, then gust when you need to. Wall maintenance is crazy easy to disrupt. ---on 10/3 @ 04:20 writes: This is more than just about octave. It's having to restart the chain that costs 11 power and takes about 9 actions, more if they cure any aurics or fight back. All from 1 forced movement. This makes getting back into the fight -slightly- less painful. Walls are not always a viable option. It's unrealistic to expect bards to focus on wall erection/maintenance and focus on chasing earwort and focus on auric tracking and focus on staying alive. ---on 10/3 @ 04:26 writes: Any changes to octave in this way should only be active if the bard is gusted out, not if another bard counter octaves them. I also think the power cost reduction should be less extreme, only one of the aurics costs any power, and it's ultimatly not that much power for what it does. Speeding up time for subsequent octaves to activate should also only work in the room of the original octave, but that's alright. ---on 10/6 @ 06:11 writes: Remember that discordantchord itself costs six or eight power for a useful hit. ---on 10/6 @ 16:42 writes: I still like the idea of the octave effect sticking around in the room for a few seconds after the bard is gusted, meaning it wouldn't fade if the bard returned immediately. The proposed solutions help somewhat with getting started, but ultimately won't have much effect if a person is determined to keep gusting. ---on 10/7 @ 18:10 writes: If you use p5, and you should, it is 6p to even make an attempt. Then another 8p to finish. The upfront cost is too much considering the ease of resetting the chain. Making it harder to block presents balance issues. Saving 2 power every other attempt on a power heavy chain is not extreme, at all. ---on 10/12 @ 17:37 writes: I'll support solution 1, eq reductions are fairly powerful so I don't support solution 2. I'd also support Talan's idea of having octave stay up for a few seconds after the bard leaves. ---on 10/14 @ 14:06 writes: Solution 3 added ---on 10/16 @ 02:23 writes: Solution 3 supported! ---on 10/16 @ 02:55 writes: Report 355 already tried solution 3. Didn't work, but I think that's the best choice of the ones presented here. But TBH, I'd try to approach things differently instead of reporting the same thing over and over and hope it works (necro ghost, greatrobes, and now this) ---on 10/16 @ 13:49 writes: Solution 3 was not originally included because of report 355. However 355 is pretty convoluted and overreaching. Keeping the time very short makes mindless gust spam less effective without touching more strategic uses. That's the theory anyway. Unfortunately spamming gust might be the only option for people with high summon resistance. ---on 10/18 @ 02:44 writes: I'd also support solution 3. ---on 10/20 @ 23:37 writes: Solution 3 is fine.